


真实诱惑（完结）

by SMBZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMBZ/pseuds/SMBZ





	真实诱惑（完结）

其实走出来比他们想象的要容易得多。

保安也知道他们今天放假，他们又是惯常喜欢在休息日出去玩的人，走出门时甚至跟保安挥了下手，男人隔着窗玻璃回应他们一下，跟往常一样。 

只是不知道要走去哪里。 

范丞丞拦了一辆出租车，司机问开去哪，范丞丞语不惊人死不休，指着前面说，“跟着前面那辆黑色车走。” 

“你疯啦！”黄明昊瞪了他一眼，“你知道那是谁？” 

“不知道。”范丞丞无所谓地摆摆手，“你有更好的想法？” 

黄明昊叹了口气，把车窗摇下来一点点，正午温度稍稍升高，寒风裹着阳光灌进来，他莫名觉得心情飞扬。 

范丞丞把车窗关上，提醒他，“小心被摄像头拍到。” 

“霍。”黄明昊忍不住感叹，“你是当过间谍还是特务，这么熟练？” 

范丞丞不以为然，“我当过特务J。” 

黄明昊忍不住笑出来，范丞丞偏要用这种近似玩笑的方式讲这件事，好像这样就可以缓解一下他的焦灼。 

“范丞丞。”他忍不住开口，“你害不害怕？” 

“怕啊。”范丞丞顺口就答，“我可没带身份证，待会找不到地方住怎么办？我怕死了。” 

他说他怕死了，脸上却阳光明媚，露出一排大白牙，黄明昊看着，也不由得心情轻松。 

他总有这样的魔力，不惧怕任何后果。 

他们下车后找了间不大不小的住处，规模介于酒店和小旅馆之间，选择它的原因是查得松，根本不看身份证，黄明昊掏出手机想付款，范丞丞把他手机抽走，然后从不知哪里摸出几张钞票来。 

“别用手机付。”范丞丞说，“小心被他们查到。” 

黄明昊差点笑出声来，“你还真是专业啊。” 

“那是。”范丞丞抬了抬下巴，“跟着丞哥混。” 

黄明昊把自己手机从他手里抢过来，两个人一路打打闹闹上楼进房间，装潢比他们想象的要简陋一点，但两人都不是什么挑剔的人。范丞丞把窗帘拉开，打开窗户，浑浊的空气好像飞扬起来，在房间里缓缓流动。 

“我们……干什么？” 

接下来干什么，之后要干什么，吃什么，花什么，未来怎么走……提出一个问题后就有无数个问题接踵而至，这件事细思极恐，但范丞丞只想解决眼下需求。 

“看电视吗？” 

他已经打开了电视，漫无目的地跳着台。 

电视机发出滋滋的电流声，屏幕上来回闪烁无聊的广告词和老套的节目，黄明昊一头栽进床里，瓮声瓮气地说，“能不能连手机啊。” 

他也是随便说说，结果真的连上了，两人都有点吃惊，他们还以为是老式电视机。 

黄明昊问范丞丞想看什么，问出口了才开始后悔，范丞丞恋爱脑天天看韩剧和动画片，他点开一部港剧，问范丞丞，“你看不看警匪片？” 

“我们在逃命诶！”范丞丞大声嚷嚷，“看这个多不吉利。” 

黄明昊滑过手机里几部缓存，有点头疼，“那你想看什么？” 

后来他们折中了一下，黄明昊问，“你想不想看偶像练习生？” 

“好啊！”范丞丞眼睛亮了一下，“其实我都没怎么看过。” 

其实他也没怎么看过——出道那天他就下到了手机里，一直没找到时间看。黄明昊一边划手机一边问，“你想看哪期？” 

范丞丞舔了舔嘴唇，“有我们的那期。” 

“废话，每一期都有！” 

“哦。”范丞丞耸了耸肩，“那看舞台吧。” 

于是他们从第一个舞台开始看，小组对决《can’t stop》，黄明昊一开始坐在床上，后来坐到地上，靠着床脚，一边看一边说，“你那时候多瘦啊。” 

“切” 范丞丞哼了一声，“我现在也很瘦。” 

他又要呛回去，“你那时候多好看啊。” 

黄明昊瞪了他一眼，“我打你了啊。” 

然后范丞丞就笑嘻嘻地揉他的脑袋，“可是你现在也很好看。” 

黄明昊从他手底下躲开，突然就意兴阑珊。他不喜欢这种以‘那时候’开头的句式，对比给人一种物是人非的感觉——他们明明还年轻。 

“你还会跳吗”他一边说一边搭着手做了个胸roll，“是这样吧。” 

范丞丞也做了一个，黄明昊锤了他一下，“你幅度太小。” 

范丞丞一边笑一边说，“你这是小拳拳捶你胸口吗？” 

“滚。”黄明昊瞪他一眼，“我说你练习不够！” 

他们又可有可无地争辩了几句，直到电视屏幕的声音戛然而止，熟悉的《ringtone》响起来，黄明昊心里一颤，走过去看手机。 

他把拒听键滑过去，手机反扣过来，像是不想让人看到上面的内容。转过头去的时候范丞丞刚好在看着他，黄明昊眨了眨眼，说，“刚刚有电话。” 

范丞丞点了点头表示明了，没人解释是谁打来的电话，但是都懂得。 

“还看吗？”黄明昊有点心虚，见鬼，他明明没做错什么，却有种抱歉感。 

“不了。”范丞丞关了电视，倒是无所谓的表情，“吃东西吗？” 

“有啥？” 

“桌子上有方便面。”范丞丞也没征集黄明昊的意见，随手拆开两盒，然后走到旁边煮水。刚刚的铃声好像切断了他们的交流信号，彼此都有些找不出话说，空气里只听到电热水壶微弱的电流声，还有水开的声音，咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。 

等方便面的功夫手机又响了两次。 

黄明昊挂了两次，最后调了静音——其实可以关机的，但不知道为什么，谁都没有讲这句话。 

范丞丞扭过头看了他一眼，不轻不重地问了一句，“不接吗？” 

像一种试探。 

“啊？”黄明昊愣了一下，然后说，“反正……反正今天放假。” 

他刚一说出这话，他就后悔了。这场出逃突然就被定义成假日活动，那明天呢？那后天呢？他一句话就断掉他们所有后路，回头一看都是现实。 

他迟疑了一下，不知道该说什么，有点慌乱。 

“对不起丞丞。” 

“有啥对不起。”范丞丞帮他把封盖撕掉，“可以了，吃吧。” 

黄明昊一叉子挑起面，刺鼻的藤椒味弥漫上来，他眯了眯眼睛，被刺激得想流眼泪。 

“真是的……”他听到范丞丞小声地抱怨，心里揪了一下，抬头问，“什么？” 

“我说……” 范丞丞把眉毛轻轻蹙起来，“加个煎蛋就好了。” 

黄明昊眯着眼睛看着他，像是没明白他想说什么，这语调落到他耳朵里，倒是挺无所谓的语气。 

还没开始就结束了，叛逆戛然而止。怎么说，果然还是……好失败。 

果然还是小孩子。 

也不可能永远不接电话的。 

黄明昊吃完一盒方便面，把手机摸出来，十四通未接来电，四十七条微信新消息。 

他攥紧了手机，棱角陷进他虎口里，筋脉被压得钝痛，他犹豫又犹豫，还是惴惴不安地开口。 

“丞丞……我……” 

我什么呢？我不敢？我不想？我看明白了？我明天有工作？……字音又被堵在喉咙口，他开了个头，又不知道怎么续下去。 

“唉。”范丞丞好像叹了一口气，他没听清楚范丞丞说的是‘唉’还是‘哦’，毕竟是两种截然不同的语气——不过也不重要了，范丞丞说，“你去接呗。” 

好轻松的语气。 

好严重的事情。 

屋子里的气氛像镣铐锁在他肩上，黄明昊躲到洗手间接电话，接听键刚按下去，经纪人尖利的嗓音就炸出来，“黄明昊！你长胆子了！还敢玩离家出走呢！” 

他小心地掩住尾部的扩音器，尽量把声音压得小一点再小一点。 

“你人在哪里呢！” 

“我……”黄明昊吱唔一声“我微信定位发给你。” 

黄明昊把酒店定位发过去，经纪人继续跟他讨价还价，扯了十几分钟，终于允许他们两个在外面多待一天。 

“你明天可还有通告。”他说。 

“我知道。”黄明昊揉了揉太阳穴，对面人的声音忽远忽近，让他觉得一下是现实，一下是梦境。 

他看了看屏幕时间，逃出来五六个小时，也算是勇气可嘉。 

“明天上午……十点钟？可以吗？” 

他问得也小心翼翼的，经纪人又提醒他千万开着手机，不许不接电话，算是双方都各退一步，才同意了他的要求。 

他打完电话出来，范丞丞躺在床上玩手机，了无心事的样子，他有点不敢叫他。 

大概是听到响动，范丞丞扭过头看了他一眼。 

“打完了？” 

“嗯……”黄明昊把尾音拖长，手机被他抓在手里翻过来又翻过去，大概拖了几秒钟，他感觉像沉默了几小时，空气都凝滞住了。 

还是要说的，还是说了。 

“明天十点来接我们。” 

范丞丞微不可见地点了点头，“好哦。” 

为什么说他们是小孩子呢……大概就是，他们自以为跑了很远，一时有勇气就一时有动作，可是反手还是被人压制住，像漂亮的风筝，逐风飞好远，一端的线还是在别人手里。 

他甚至埋怨范丞丞为什么不和他争执抱怨，吵架也好，抑郁的情感就可以爆发出来，而不是像现在这样——他如鲠在喉，情感有重量一样压在他心脏上，他又要吞咽下去。 

范丞丞进去洗澡，他漫无目的地玩手机，把热门里的微博逐条刷下去，看到一半，他突然想起什么，凭借自己脑海中依稀记得的几个关键字搜索微博ID，索性找到了他要找的人——最新一条微博：本月的提问箱回答。 

黄明昊深呼吸了一口气，指尖微微发抖，点进去微博图片。 

提问：老师，如果他们两个真的在一起了，你会怎么办？ 

红色笔的回答写在图片下方。 

——善良的孩子都应该被祝福。 

他盯着那些字符看，好像被空气攫住，连呼吸都变得困难，有人把一支小小的箭顺着喉咙插进他喉管，他难受得几乎死掉。 

他们不是善良的孩子吗，他们杀人了还是放火了，他十六岁的初恋，被范丞丞描绘成粉红色的初恋，被人们扑上闪烁的发光的滤镜的干净情感，最终被定义成一种污点，要将他们放逐，指责和谩骂要将他们淹死。 

再想下去就要流泪了，他不想那样，黄明昊把手机摁灭，额头抵在窗玻璃，眼睛放空往外看，这里已经接近郊区，街灯零星难觅，远处隐约有一团小小的光，他哈了一口气在玻璃上，光线透过结雾的玻璃模糊成明亮又模糊的一团。

范丞丞不知什么时候坐回到他身边，问，“那里是什么。”

他们好像没有话题聊，像已经宣布了死期在监狱里等待通知的狱友，非要随便扯点东西打发时间，黄明昊屈指敲敲玻璃，漫无边际地乱猜，“那边是山吧。”

“可能是寺庙。”范丞丞也随口接。

“呵。”黄明昊笑了一声，“那可以对着它祈福。”

“你见过那种请愿牌吗？”他跟范丞丞说，伸手比划，“那种，小小的，可以写东西，挂在树上。”

范丞丞看着他，眨了眨眼，“没见过。”他摸了摸鼻子，又补充，“下次可以跟你去看看。”

“好哦。”他应了一声。

下次下次，不可能的事情，就说下次，他想到这个，又有点难过。

他冲玻璃哈气，在上面写字，范丞丞问，“你写什么？”

他在玻璃上写了一个J一个A，用一个爱心圈了起来，被人一问，他才惊觉这件事有多小女生，黄明昊急急把那几笔潦草的痕迹抹掉，窗玻璃又明亮如新。

“写……希望时间过得慢一点。”

真抱歉，不是刻意要回到这个话题——他用力去擦玻璃上的一个小点，像要剥落一层膜。

“几点了？”黄明昊突然说，右手伸过去摸他的手机，范丞丞眼眸一暗，按住他的手。 

“不要看。” 

他突然凑近，黄明昊怔愣住，扭过头去，接住他的目光，他们没有说什么，但是有些东西碾碎又生长，他们都懂得。 

范丞丞轻轻靠过去，他的动作又轻又慢，仿佛帧数被拉到最低，黄明昊不太习惯，主动凑过去。 

黄明昊喜欢吻范丞丞的上嘴唇，他在这个小动作里找到一丝控制的成就感，他的舌头扫过去，感觉范丞丞的嘴唇过分干燥，粗糙的摩擦感增加了他的快感，范丞丞提醒他，“不要舔，越舔越干” ，他笑了一声，长驱直入探入范丞丞口腔。 

他熟练了好多，但是心跳依然飞快，黄明昊在这种时候总是特别脆弱，他觉得自己缩成小小一团，要寄居于范丞丞身体里，于是他把细瘦的手臂挂到范丞丞脖子上，把自己压缩到范丞丞怀里。 

他好爱他，他在这一刻感受到汹涌的感情，却又要把爱管制于栏杆内，他的心被人轻轻挑开一条口子，血液从里面涌出来汨汨地流，他要范丞丞吻在他的伤口上，仿佛可以止痛。 

他感觉到范丞丞的吻一路往下，划过他的脖颈和锁骨，重叠在他上衣的领口上，他预知到即将要发生什么，他害怕又无能为力，却也不想拒绝，他又忍不住缩到范丞丞怀里，范丞丞的手摩挲过他的脊椎骨，他听到范丞丞的声音，他问他，可以吗？ 

他把范丞丞的手放到上衣扣子上，他想，范丞丞能不能摸到他的心跳，他的心脏如果会说话，一定会对范丞丞坦白——他是个从不会对范丞丞说不的人。 

范丞丞开始解他的衣服，从他身上剥落时，黄明昊还配合地抬了下身子，范丞丞在他眼睛上亲了一下，夸奖他，“你好乖。” 

黄明昊有些别扭地偏过脸去，他一向自认自己比范丞丞成熟，但此情此景他却表现得如此懵懂，范丞丞像教孩子一样引导他。 

范丞丞的手放到他腰带上，他听到拉链“刷”地一声，感觉浑身僵硬，脑子里有一颗光球爆炸，他下意识要阻止，可范丞丞先他一步，他只觉得腿上一凉，长裤就被扯了下来。 

范丞丞从脖颈往下亲他，吻他的肚脐，他觉得又痒又酥，羞赧难耐——然后范丞丞的手溜下来，隔着内裤触碰他的性器，他明明只碰到一下，黄明昊都紧张得发抖——太超前了，他从未接触过这类事情，他只觉得浑身的血液都往小腹流去，陌生的感觉像电流一样在他身体里流窜，那个地方的感官被放大无数倍。 

范丞丞的手探入他内裤边缘，他感觉到下一秒自己就要被扒光了，他忍不住按住范丞丞的手阻止他动作，喉咙却像失声一样说不出话，只有薄薄的液体从他眼角往外冒，范丞丞又安慰他 ，“别紧张，别紧张” 然后飞快把他最后一层遮羞布扯下来。 

黄明昊觉得胯间一凉——他被迫与他坦诚相见，羞耻感漫天扑来，他下意识用手臂挡住眼睛来逃避，黑暗中他感觉到头顶的吊灯把光砸下来，他感觉到范丞丞的视线裹挟着灯光落到他腿间，他把腿合上，又被范丞丞打开，范丞丞的视线像有质感一样，抚摸过他性器上的每一根寒毛，他仿佛被视奸一般——理性上感到羞耻，身体上却获得快感，最后他忍不住哭出来，叫范丞丞关灯。 

“不要关。” 但是范丞丞当然不会听他的，“你很好看。” 

他又在说什么混账话，黄明昊简直想骂人，可范丞丞又那么温柔，去亲他额角滚下来的眼泪，“你怎么这么快就哭了。”范丞丞说，“我什么都没干。” 

他要证明他刚才真的什么都没干，所以现在才有所动作。范丞丞的手探下去，终于实打实地摸到了黄明昊裸露的性器，摸到他被浸湿的耻毛和褶皱，他用指腹绕着他笔挺的性器打圈，黄明昊呜咽一声——他一想到这是范丞丞，他认识了两年的范丞丞，他们从前一起练舞一起写词，一起在生存类节目厮杀存活，他们最亲密也最遥远，可他们现在却在做这样的事情——他就有一种背德的恐惧与快感。 

他全身都在发热，他忍不住把臀部抬高了一点迎合自己的欲望，然后颤抖着泄在范丞丞手里。 

他真软得像小猫一样了，范丞丞把满手的浊液抹到他腿间和臀部，他把头埋到范丞丞怀里不想说话，范丞丞忍不住笑，说，“你，你怎么这么快……” 

“你闭嘴……” 他张牙舞爪去捂范丞丞的嘴，范丞丞又好像明了了，凑到他旁边问，“你不会是第一次吧？” 

“你之前都没有自己弄过吗？” 

“Justin？” 

他好烦，黄明昊想捂住耳朵，他又叫他Justin，就好像叫他拍摄，叫他去练舞，叫他去吃饭，可要他回答的却是这种乱七八糟的问题，他恍恍惚惚觉得自己好像踏入异次元的时空。 

他翻身把范丞丞压在身下，恶狠狠地说，“你闭嘴，哥哥今天让你看看快不快。” 

他发狠地去扯范丞丞的衣服，他皮肤白得惊人，暴露在空气里，简直亮得反光，他还有腹肌，整齐码成两列，他心里不平衡，嘴上哼哼两句。 

范丞丞用膝盖顶他一下，“你倒是脱啊。” 

操，他才没这么不要脸，黄明昊在他肩上咬了一口，压低声音说，“你自己没手啊。” 

范丞丞又开始咯咯笑，动手解自己的皮带，黄明昊听到清晰的“咔哒”声，好像案板上菜刀与磨刀石摩擦发出的响声，是拆吃入腹的前奏。 

他忍不住紧张惶恐，又隐隐生出一丝期待，范丞丞肩头被他咬出一个牙印，他拿舌尖去勾勒那圈印子的形状，像小猫撮取一点点牛奶，范丞丞被他刺激得闷哼一声，翻身把他压在身下，黄明昊这才惊觉对方已经不着一物，他腿间的器官碰到范丞丞的，他被高热的裸露的触感吓了一跳，直往后缩。 

“你怎么这么会。”范丞丞贴着他耳朵说，然后一只手从脊椎骨一路往下，托着他的臀部往上一提，让两人之间贴得严丝合缝，“你躲什么。” 

黄明昊像被强制打碎了壳的蜗牛，被提溜着领略成年人的世界，范丞丞拉着他发抖的手往下摸，然后碰到范丞丞滚烫笔挺的性器，黄明昊像碰到开水，整个人一哆嗦。 

他血液在心脏开飞车，心率飙升至一百八。 

“是这样，别紧张。”范丞丞慢慢哄他，抓着他的手覆上去，他动作轻缓像抚摸脆弱的新生动物，他感受到穿过范丞丞性器上粗糙的耻毛，感受到柱身跳动的血脉，他闭上眼睛摸索，另一只手扣在范丞丞背上，只一会儿就渗出薄薄的汗液。 

范丞丞把他的脸扭过来，让他睁开眼睛，黄明昊眼睛红红的，像小兔子，一边抽泣一边小声说，“我真的不会。” 范丞丞心软得一塌糊涂，一边吻他一边说，“你好棒了，我觉得好舒服。” 

黄明昊连耳朵尖都发红，叫范丞丞闭嘴。范丞丞笑了笑，问，“你难受吗？” 

他难受死了，他下身硬得发疼，可是手却被范丞丞把持着抚慰不得——但他当然说不出这种话，只是固执把头扭到一边去，错开范丞丞炯炯的目光。 

范丞丞松开他的手，一边往下吻他，他的嘴唇越往下走，黄明昊就抖得越厉害，然后范丞丞吻在他大腿内侧的软肉上，黄明昊被刺激得脚趾都蜷缩起来，羞耻感像针一样插进他的大脑，他一个劲地想把腿合上，然后被范丞丞强硬打开——那时候他整个世界都朦胧了，被剥夺掉五感，只有性器上几乎每一个细胞都敏感得要爆炸开来。 

湿润的，温热的触感，终于落到他阴囊上，然后往上走，滑过阴茎体，绕过龟头，又重新滑下来。 

好奇怪，那一刻他脑子里疯狂涌出的都是这些生物词汇。 

他去当练习生的时候还在上初二，生物书上讲到性器官，老师说全班自习，一群人哄堂大笑。 

好像昨天还是个为生物书起哄的男生，转眼间就已经身无寸缕滚在床上，他感觉他成长过快，迅速成人。 

阴茎动脉扩张，阴茎海绵体小梁舒张，他脑袋里滑过一串乱码一样的字眼，然后感觉一根钢针穿透他脑海里的一张膜，他甚至还来不及把范丞丞推出去，就颤抖着射了出来。 

范丞丞倒是没什么反应，黄明昊整个人缩到被子里，眼睛被遮住后感官反而被放大，连范丞丞擦拭他性器周围浊液的动作都变得敏感起来。 

范丞丞把被子拉下来，揉了揉他红扑扑的耳朵，“你这次有进步哦。” 

操，范丞丞能不能闭嘴。他不想说话，觉得整个人都被揉碎了重装，散在床上像一摊零件，然后范丞丞的手又重新攀上来，这次顺着他的脊椎骨往下走，一边压低声音说 

“那我们正式开始吧。” 

“你他妈……”黄明昊几乎要哭出来，“你刚刚那些都不算开始吗？”

范丞丞没说话，只是指尖溜进臀缝，往里面按了一下，黄明昊像被按了开关一样小声尖叫起来，张牙舞爪地喊，“你干嘛！” 

“什么干嘛？”范丞丞没明白。 

“凭什么是……”黄明昊话都说不利索，“凭什么是我在下……” 

范丞丞被这话刺激得笑出声来，一边手摸到旁边挤了一泵沐浴液，语气顿时显得撩拨起来。 

“宝贝。”他说，“你是不是对自己有什么误解？” 

眼见着黄明昊又要崩溃，他只好把人摁在床上，好声好气地说，“这样这样，你没经验，这次我先来。” 

这次我先来，潜台词蕴含了下一次的各种可能，但谁都知道没有下次——好像把一把针插进棉花里，一句话说完后彼此沉默，范丞丞突然愣住，不知道接什么，他也意识到说错话，怔愣又无辜。 

黄明昊沉默了一秒，然后勾住范丞丞的脖子，疯了一样凑上去吻他。 

他简直在咬他了——可他嘴上这么凶，在身下还是软得像猫一样。 

范丞丞把一根手指探入他后穴，黄明昊就嘤咛一声，眼睛红红的，说，“好痛。” 

范丞丞亲他的眼睛，哄他，“叫哥哥好不好，就叫一下。” 

黄明昊睁着眼睛看着他，水光潋滟，嗓音像埋了一串气泡，在尾音开出花来。 

“哥哥慢一点。” 

范丞丞眼睛都红了，他那么乖，像小猫，像娃娃，像瓷器，他几乎忍不住，草草扩张开来就挺身而入。黄明昊小声尖叫起来，连叫声都是裱花拉丝的奶油一样，小小声，“哥哥慢一点啊。” 

“黄明昊。”范丞丞第一次这样叫他，有种咬牙切齿的感觉，可往下问，又是恳切的语气。 

“你喜不喜欢我，你从来没说过。” 

都是我说喜欢你，说一百次，说一千次，要用满不在乎的语气说，好像是微不足道的小事，只有我知道开口时多难过，你说逃跑就逃跑，带你追车，开房；你想走我也答应你，你在洗手间打电话，我在心里求你，黄明昊，再拖久一点吧，再拖久一点吧。 

他从高潮的余韵中悠悠醒来，黄明昊双眼迷离，可是语调却比谁都清醒。 

“今天晚上。” 

我从少年时代喜欢你，爱上你，懂得情感，懂得人；你是陷阱，又是诱惑，我好像走进地狱里，纷纷乱乱越过今晚，在黑暗里，每一秒都比上一秒更爱你，然后越过顶峰，到破晓的时候醒来，努力成为陌路人般的朋友。 

早上睁眼的时候是七点半。 

黄明昊有点吃惊，他怕吵醒范丞丞，昨晚特地没定闹钟，没想到折腾了一晚还能准时醒来，人的潜意识还真是强大。 

昨晚经纪人突然发消息，把约好见面的十点钟改成八点——两人分开走，范丞丞由他自己的执行经纪人带离。 

也不知道是因为心虚还是别的什么，他没把这件事告诉范丞丞。 

他轻手轻脚下了床，压低声音洗漱，房间一片狼藉，隐隐约约还弥漫着一股麝香味。他走路的时候腰部还有一丝酸疼感，和练舞的感觉很不一样，他小心感知这种痛觉，觉得陌生又有魅力。 

出门后服务员引着他下楼——看来公司已经打点好，他们从后厨绕出去，黄明昊穿过泛着油烟味的空间，耳朵里被灌进噼里啪啦油星子的声音，然后被送出去，从后门一条廖无人烟的小道走出去。 

“等一下。”要走的时候他突然叫住她。 

“可以提供送餐服务吗？” 

小姑娘愣愣的，好像没听懂他在说什么。 

“我说……”他措了措辞，“可以叫一份煎蛋吗，送到我那个房间。” 

“哦……”她终于听明白了，“一份煎鸡蛋两元，送餐加收两元。” 

这样啊……他拍了拍口袋，不出所料空空如也——范丞丞真是奇怪，怎么会有人记得随身带现金。 

“那算了。”他有点遗憾。 

他压低了帽檐走出去，远处一辆银色面包车停在路边，窗户降下去一点点，他看到经纪人半张脸露出来，在心里叹了口气，认命地坐上车。

还是有点担心…… 

他不知道别人怎么看待他，又要怎么议论他，昨晚他挂了电话，满脑子翻来覆去想，他害怕被别人知道——队友们，熟悉的工作人员，只是现在他转头瞥了经纪人一眼，她倒也没有要批评他的意思。

车子驶进市区，她还特地停下来，让司机给黄明昊买了块小蛋糕。 

那是家连锁店，从韩国开到中国，当年他十三四岁独自在韩国时，经纪人偶尔给他买这种小蛋糕奖励他。但是热量高，稍微大一点以后他就被迫戒掉了甜食癖——黄明昊把叉子叉进蛋糕涂层的巧克力碎屑里，明显感受到她在安慰他。 

只是为什么？ 

他往外看了看，问，“不回公司吗？” 

“不回。”经纪人把pad打开，又回到黄明昊熟悉的那种工作模式中去，“直接去机场，飞长沙。” 

他犹豫了一下，还是问，“丞丞呢？” 

经纪人脸色变了一下，很快又云淡风气地说，“他自然也有他的行程。” 

“对了” 她想起什么，摸出一把钥匙，“新房间。” 

“什么？” 

“公司觉得合宿不太方便管理，抽了几个人住到公司新的住宿区。”她露出一种奖励的笑容，“这算是奖金呢，新房间大五个平米。” 

“还有……” 她看着黄明昊把钥匙收进去，一边交代，“另一边公司已经把大别墅退租了，月底清完租金，你就可以搬出来了。” 

她提九人团的时候永远惜字如金，一副不想多提半个字的样子，也从不正正经经称呼公司名，开口都是‘另一边公司’。 

“就因为我？”黄明昊有点难以置信，“退租？” 

“你想多了。”她瞪了他一眼，“我早说过，这团办不下去。” 

窗玻璃又被降下去一点，冷风灌进来吹得他脸疼，他耳边絮絮叨叨弥漫着经纪人对他细细碎碎的叮嘱，也夹杂两句对另一边公司规划的吐槽，他口里含着一块泡泡糖，用牙齿把它打散，填充进空气，吹出透明的球体。 

“啵。” 

然后碎掉了。 

直到2018年最后几天，黄明昊终于又见到了范丞丞。 

他们先要录浙江台跨年，然后转去录电影频道公益盛典，两边的经纪人和助理都跟得很紧，还各配了两个保安，一副押送人质的模样。丁泽仁私底下悄悄问他，是不是和范丞丞企图在公司造反，被公司钳制了。 

对了，谢天谢地，他的朋友们都不知道那些事。 

他拍了拍丁泽仁的肩膀，说了声，“儿子真是越来越聪明了。” 

然后他灵活地溜下车，假装听不到丁泽仁在身后的吵吵嚷嚷的回击。 

既然回了北京，势必要回公司一躺，也就是休息一下，收拾东西，耽搁一下午就走。黄明昊现在已经挪到了公司住，顺便在各个教室溜达了一圈，刚好看到一批练习生上课——他们是公司近期要推的新人，开年后将送到新的综艺节目里厮杀出道。黄明昊在门口盯着他们，已经是出发前夕，艺人总监在跟他们讲最后的注意事项，有人眼尖看到他，喊了一声，“Justin前辈！”

其实他们都比他大，黄明昊笑笑——但大家都喜欢这样叫他，他脾气好，又可爱，有时候叫他前辈，也带着一种逗弟弟的心态。 

黄明昊故作老成地把手往下按了按，嘘了一声说，“好好听课。” 

“噫——”大家又纷纷起哄。 

“前辈指点一下嘛！”有关系好的嚷道。 

黄明昊在远处看他们，突然有一种在时光这头看时光那头的感觉，记忆在这时候串成了一条长线，他低下头笑了笑，说，“记得记笔记啊。” 

走出公司的时候他想，2018竟然就要这么过去了。 

一年的最后一天里，他还是像无数个过去的日子一样，被人提溜在化妆台前上妆，穿上白色的演出服，像小王子。分给他一个话筒，告诉他记清楚是几号麦，他习惯在上场前，话筒打开后，对着话筒轻轻吹口气——这种行为是要被音响师骂的，说损麦，但他不知为何，总是这时候没底，非要听到那一声近乎于无的声音，他才能安心，确定一切无误。 

然后果然一切无误，像从前一样。他们七个退场，走到后台，助理走进来把他带出去，然后范丞丞的助理从另一边带他走，确保他们下场后不会碰面。 

大概在这里，有了一点点失误。 

他从后台转角走出来，两米多宽的走廊上人来人往，助理和安保在他前后，裹挟着他逆着人流走去，突然他仿佛被钉在原地——他看到了范丞丞，还带着舞台妆的范丞丞，穿着白色演出服的范丞丞，离他大概四五米远，周围穿梭的人群好像被加上了模糊特效，他怔怔地看着他，仿佛已经很久不见一般。

明明刚刚才同台，最近的距离是他们握着手麦遥遥一望——黄明昊心里叹了一口气，他突然想，范丞丞会不会叫住他，如果他这么干了，他又要怎么做。 

他这样想着，直到范丞丞朝他走过来。  
他的手腕被范丞丞抓住。  
他被牵着穿越人群跑出去的时候，他还是没有想出结果。但他听到助理的惊呼声，听到安保人员急匆匆的脚步的时候突然自内心深处感到自由和兴奋，他好像奔跑着穿过时光，在记不清某年某月里他也这样和范丞丞在摩托车上飞驰。范丞丞在发动机的轰鸣声和冷风的呼啸声中大喊大叫，然后他们穿过那些破碎的语句，耳朵只捕捉到向前的飒飒声。

烟花爆了，隔着窗玻璃传出微弱的轰鸣，红色的烟花绽开来，破碎变成金色的碎末，黄明昊被这样的烟花裹挟着，恍惚如幻象。 

他自烟花中走出来，像走出一场梦。 

他还站在原地，没有叛逃，没有奔跑，范丞丞白色的衣服领口绣了一只金色的小鸟，他盯着那处花纹看，缓慢地眨了下眼，大抵是隔得远，他看不太清，觉得眼睛微微发疼。 

“走了。”助理不想让这两个人多碰面，她比了个手势，让黄明昊快点跟上。 

于是他强迫自己转过头去，迈动步子，人潮拥挤以至于他要抬起头深深呼吸，就在这个时候他终于听到范丞丞的声音，又渺小又清晰，“Justin！” 

他几乎要怀疑这又是一场幻觉了，但他转过头去，烟花落幕后范丞丞站在一小块黑暗里，只有一小团壁灯伏在他肩头。 

他终于听到他说话了，遥远的，模糊的，人群中的范丞丞，对他笑，嘴角向上拉出漂亮的弧度。 

“新年快乐Justin。”

助理不停地把他向前赶，他背对范丞丞离开，他想回头找到范丞丞，可是距离拉远后他们都淹没在人群中，有人扛着巨大的机器穿行而过，遮挡一整片视线。 

他往前走，每一声烟花都落到他耳朵里，溅到他眼前。他明明在笑的，眼睛却发热又酸胀。 

新年快乐。


End file.
